User talk:ToookaoA11p
Welcome Hi, welcome to the ToookaoA11p! Thanks for your edit to the Fairy Tail:Another Saberthooth page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help check of this thread run by one of our admins. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! CaptainFlowerss (talk) 14:32, February 9, 2020 (UTC) Warning You can not create an entire different classification of Slayer Magic, as there's no such thing in canon. Spirit and Phoenix Slayer Magics were allowed because they were created BEFORE the official rule, and many liked them so we kept them. After the rule that the strong entity has to be of great value where an Slayer Magic exists, you can not make another. This shall serve as an unofficial warning, and I urge you to read our policies. Also to add you can not create your first character as an Slayer of any kind, has that requires week of editing, over 50 edits, and one character that's either completed or very close to completion. Fail to adhere this will result in an ban for a degree of time, this is so people do not make an Natsu and leave it there to clutter. Now, go and read the rules before doing anything. :Also for your "Machia Slayer Magic", the machia race is not an super powerful race, anyone can defeat them if they have the skill and magic power. If anything, machia is more like humans, for all we know, there's weak ass machia's, and stronger ones, but none of them as as strong as dragons. : Remove Mavis Vermillion from Aries Horns Guild, she was never in that continent nor in any other guild. This violates policy, failure to do so this article will be deleted. This includes Ultear. Another note, Fairy Tail:Trial Of The Gods is best kept to fanfiction as this story contradicts so much of Fairy Tail canon it'll be deleted in policy violations. The arc involving Zeref and the entire of FT can not be altered due to its signifiance to the entire story in general. So, best change to keep it safe in policies we have here. I'm going to say it again, that kinda thing is best kept out of these wikias, and be done on fanfiction.com or sites where fanfiction stories (no articles, STORIES) are posted. Failure to do so shall result in deletion of the Fairy Tail:Trial Of The Gods article, and other article that follows its story. Deletion warning It seems all of your article has contradictions or is straight-out WRONG. Such as Aries, she's never been a mage or a human, shge's always been a Celestial Spirit. She never became one cause she always WAS one. Read our policies and change all of them accordingly (such as the Alvarez and your Fairy Tail:Trial Of The Gods will be deleted due to policy violations (this extends to any other article that also violates the policy). The only article that's kinda safe is Robin Kreiss, but the story with Acnologia winning and all will be the subject of change as that's canon, and shall never be altered regardless of alternate universe. : Seriously thinking typing to a brick wall, you can not use CANON CHARACTERS IN YOUR Aries Horns Guild AT ALL, so remove Erza Scarlet, and do not use any other canon characters for that guild, unless you got permission! Second warning This is now your second warning, read the policies, do not interfer with canoncity (cloning Erza violates this policyt). Idk how hard it is to NOT break them. Do not clone canon characrers, cause it's just outright idiotic. If you continue to break policy, you will be blocked for 3 days.